


【银金】以为（六）

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【银金】以为（六）

29

扩张是性爱里非常重要的一环。银狼一向舍不得金田一受伤，在这个步骤上总甘愿花费足够长的时间。当然他也有自己的私心在里面——

金田一是个对自己的欲望十分坦荡的人，银狼用手搅得他的侦探后面汁水涟涟一塌糊涂时，他一定会软腻着一把嗓子求自己赶快进去。偶尔会难耐地含着指节，下面一缩一缩的；还有的时候，会直接盘上银狼的腰，害羞得捂着眼睛直接朝他性器上撞，通常会进得过深过重，直接哭喊着射出来。这种光景，不论视觉抑或听觉上，于银狼都是极佳享受。

不仅如此，侦探恋人对这个世界的好奇在情事上也淋漓尽显：大胆、爱玩花样。调皮狡黠掺着浓烈情欲在乌黑的眼睛里熬成催情上瘾的药，又像一口幸福陷阱，等不破银狼去豪饮，等他毫不犹豫地跌落至底。

有时银狼也会纳闷，金田一究竟有多少巧思，到底是开放还是害羞。但不论怎样，自己都全然不会吃亏，也很乐见Hajime还能有多少迷人新奇的反应被他挖掘出来，所以每次在床上都会由着他的性子。就比如现在，银狼虽然不知道是什么兴致让金田一想到和自己一起开拓他后面，依旧并贴着金田一的指头，在那已经开始松软起来的地方缓缓抽插着。

第一次做这件事的金田一明显有些吃不消，心理上的奇异感觉超出生理。他能很清晰地感觉出自己的手和银狼的不同，似乎银狼的更暖一些，骨节也分明得多。而银狼大概能觉察出他的茫然，领着他的手指一点点往里错，与此同时火热的软肉一点点从周围团裹了上来。

“感觉怎么样？”他听见银狼的声音在头顶响起，身体里的手指还碰碰自己的。金田一耳根红得要滴血，空着的手推了把不破银狼的胸口，往上挑了他一眼又迅速别开眼神，避免和他已经沉淀成深蓝色的眼睛对视，哀求着：

“你别总看我…”

说着手指就要退出去，却被不破银狼坏心眼地拦了回来，甚至添了无名指进去压着肠壁的褶皱一点点碾过。瞬间金田一觉得体内似升腾起了一段小小电流，自己从尾椎开始变得酥麻，脚趾都瑟缩起来。他软绵绵地哼声，闪烁的眼眸里雾气一层可见地氤氲上来。来自银狼熨帖的吻布上他漏出呻吟的小小嘴巴，金田一躲开了让那些湿润的印迹留在自己的脸颊唇畔，最后还是迎了上去任由银狼的舌头贴着自己齿龈在嘴里翻搅，体内的手也做着相似行为，逐渐超出了侦探的承受能力。

“哈…不行、我不弄了……唔你让开我要出去啊！”

金田一急了，躲着不破银狼的手指，身体不受控地向前倒进银狼的怀里，却被那人钻了空子手伸进衣服里，掠过每一寸敏感带适力地摩挲着。金田一被撩得浑身无力，泄愤地露着犬齿咬了他胸肌一口，委屈地哼唧了两声，尾音甜腻得可疑。

“半途而废可不行，”银狼耐着性子带着他的手指回返，拍拍他权当安慰，“为什么不想弄了？”

“找不着…”金田一答得瓮声瓮气，并在银狼低笑着明知故问他找不到什么时无力地用膝盖顶了他一下，下一秒不破银狼就帮他找到了答案。

那个会让自己发出很是不像话的呻吟的隐秘位置，被银狼强硬地推着自己的手狠狠捅上去，舒爽得金田一大脑空白一片，登时感到更多湿润的东西从后面流出，手指能进得更多却也总不住地向外打滑。不破银狼继续专注地往那一点进攻，角度精确、力度足够，金田一只能啊啊浪叫着，最终紧搂不破银狼的脖颈抖着嘴唇高潮出来。眼神聚焦回来时，一大片稠白的精液顺着银狼精壮的腰腹淌落，是自己刚刚射的，落在昨晚铺好的深红色床单上，淫靡鲜明。

银狼的长指从他身体撤出，金田一自己的手也无力地垂了下来。望着满手乱七八糟的滑液在晨光里色情地晶莹发亮，侦探有点不知道手该往哪儿放，末了还是银狼从床头抽了纸给他擦干净，还把身上金田一射出的东西给抹了。

一身的酸疼好像都被刚刚痛快至四肢百骸的舒坦治愈，金田一酡红着两颊，窝在不破银狼怀里一点点喘气，阖阖眼皮吻了吻银狼心口的位置。休整了片刻像是想起来什么一样按着不破银狼肩膀直起身，背后的日光给他从衣服里露出来的圆润肩头镶了层金边，目光恳切动人： “啊，银狼还没舒服。”

说着翻身褪了银狼的裤子就要往那一下子弹出来的巨大上坐，扯到有点酸痛的后背没忍住哎哟了一声，就被不破一把拦住：

“太累就算了。” 

“那怎么行…”金田一的倔劲儿反倒上来，眼角带着风情横了不破银狼一眼，往后抹了把汗湿的碎发，掐着银狼的腰大开笔直的两腿，对着银狼高高昂起的性器慢慢坐了进去。

头部探入，柱身一点点陷进温热的内里，紧接着被四处挤上来天鹅绒般的柔软包住，严丝合缝的触碰让两个人都发出一声满足的喟叹。就算是润滑足够也依然不是特别顺利，金田一微弓着后背，两手撑在银狼的肚子上，曲线利落的腿慢慢弯折下去。大概金田一腿也有点酸疼，坐下去的时候咬着嘴唇，嶙峋细瘦的脚踝微微发着颤拐在不破银狼身体两侧。金田一好看的眉头约略耸起，偶尔“嗯？”一声询问地看银狼一眼，下位的人会心照不宣地调整调整角度，再坐下去的时候似乎容易一些，上面的人会满意地继续向下，还发出勾人的诱惑鼻息。

“嗯——”金田一拖着婉转长声，仰着圆脸心满意足地点点头。

这个过程对银狼来说既像天堂又宛如地狱，他想把着金田一的身子肆意冲撞，又不愿打断侦探的努力操劳。于是忍得一口牙齿都快咬碎，汗也从鬓角沁出来。总算全部吃进去后，金田一弯着晶亮的眼眸朝银狼明媚笑了一下，带了个俏皮单边wink，像是一个讨奖赏的得意撒娇。

那笑容正如他们第二次在礼堂前遇见，他们第一次在车里接吻，他们第一次在银狼家错过电车的金田一，也如同每一次情事中的金田一——像是一大勺香草冰淇淋对准不破银狼的心尖浇下，激得不破银狼重重地往上错了错，恰好擦到金田一探寻不到的位置，引得侦探猝不及防地仰头尖叫出声，催银狼给他更多欢愉快感。陶醉在欲望里的侦探脑袋后仰，瓷白的脖颈划出一道明丽的线条，暴露出小巧的喉结挂着细汗，不破银狼抱着他的后背坐起来朝那里情动地啃噬上去。金田一痛哼出声下意识地夹紧两腿，连带着含着不破银狼的后穴绞紧，爽得不破银狼闷哼一声，助理于是惩罚地把着侦探的腰胯快速挺动起来。

“啊你！…银狼你……！”金田一整个人都要被他硬挺的器物劈成两半，那根蛮横的东西在自己体内翻搅、冲撞，这个过于直接的体位让他很清晰地感受到银狼的轮廓和脉络。金田一似乎想再说点什么，却被没来得及吞下的口水呛住，他响亮地咳嗽着，生理性的眼泪冒出来，顺着艳红眼角飞落到银狼的锁骨上，和不破银狼身上的汗珠缠绵地混到一起。

“我怎么？…Hajime？”银狼压着他唇角讨答案，得到一句破碎断续的「好厉害」后更加用力地扶着金田一进出开来。他知道Hajime特别钟爱这个姿势，可以不带一丝距离感受对方：面贴面地拥吻，发丝纠缠地数对方睫毛蹭恋人鼻尖，平时看上去随意懒散的人却意外的能坚持很久。

可是金田一今天实在太累了，才几个回合已经腰肢酸软，撑着银狼的手逐渐使不上力，身体开始往一侧垂坠。或许他昨天不该逞能背那具单人沙发，金田一晕乎乎地想着腰塌了下去，眼看就要倒在不破银狼身上，被下位的人手疾眼快地抓住，方才的蛮干变成温柔地动了起来。

“嗯啊…对就是这样…！还、还要…”金田一舔着银狼眼下的痣索求，勾着银狼的脖子又努力撑起腿来。

上下的动作不断让金田一在快感边缘沉浮，银狼每一次的抽送都缓慢细致，带出湿漉漉的体液使得金田一的臀缝泥泞一片，再沾湿身下人蜷曲的毛发，甚至逐渐打出稀疏的白沫随着两人的摇摆发出格外淫乱的啪啪响动。

这些细节在感官敏锐的侦探听来被放大数倍，金田一脸红心跳，他又射了，掩耳盗铃地发出更妖娆响亮的呻吟。也不想让银狼听见，傻乎乎地去吮吻银狼的耳廓，世界只剩下助理恋人饱含情欲的粗重呼吸声，还有…自己的名字。

“Hajime、Hajime……”

“Hajime知不知道你多棒…你里面、吸着我不放。”不破银狼的声音低哑，轰在金田一的耳膜和心间。他十指插入银狼起了潮气的发间，动情地梳拢：

“嗯真、真的吗？只要银狼舒服就好…啊……！”随着他话语落下接踵而至的是更多高频的冲刺，侦探再难说出任何一句整话了。

金田一被浑身的酸疼和过阈的快感夹击，唯一能做的只有用尽最后的力气攀着银狼的后背，连索吻的力气甚至都没有了，混沌着两眼低头在银狼身上蹭着。偶尔擦过他的乳首舔一两下，会换来分不清是惩罚还是奖励的更快速抽插，只教金田一又痛快又难耐，理智尽散逻辑皆毁，接连说着前后矛盾的哀求：

“银狼…别，别插得这么狠，你太快了我跟不上…！”

“你！别、够了，够、了啊啊……银狼！”

“嗯…哈啊……对，对就是那里银狼，还要两次…”

“两次！我说、两次你会不会数数…唔…！”

不破银狼了解金田一，知道他哪句话该听而那句话该置之不理，只依着自己的节奏不断地顶弄。事实上他的恋人已经渐入佳境，开始随着自己的动作摆动起腰肢，甚至变幻起坐姿找两个人都舒适的角度。

金田一昨晚随便抓了件学校的文化衫套上就睡了，现在那件帽衫只有半件虚虚地挂在身上，拉链已经被蹭得下滑到肚脐，随着交合的动作摇摇欲坠，开始泛红的雪白软肉和深绯色乳尖暴露在外面，纯真又性感。不破银狼看得越来越喉咙发干，咬开最后一点点遮蔽，剥了那碍事的衣裳掷到地上，将一串串情色的紫红齿印从金田一肩头的痣连到他柔软的小肚子，细密旖旎的吻痕铺满了他肉感的胸脯，又向上追进了他三角形的上唇。

“名字，Hajime，叫我名字。”

“银狼…我的银狼。”

金田一贴着不破银狼锋利的唇线回应，下面和银狼连着的地方主动地收缩。于是唇上传来狠厉的啃咬，天旋地转间已经换成了自己躺在床上，人也几乎被折叠起来。两腿被分到最大、敏感的大腿内侧暴露在外，不破银狼潮润的手心几乎扣不住金田一斑驳着各种水痕的身子，用了几乎十二成蛮力扣着他的胯骨卖力地抽送。

“射进去，可以吗Hajime？”

金田一勾了勾绵软的腿，细瘦的脚踝撩拨过银狼的背脊，跟着银狼的步调笑得绚烂：

“哈当然…！一滴别落，全都…射进来给我。”

这最后的允诺仿佛大坝的闸门开启，不破银狼的爱意如洪水滔天，几乎吞没了不善游泳的侦探。银狼在最后用温柔至极的吻当作浮木渡金田一稳稳趟过这一片他亲手缔造的欲海，重重射出的精液浇在侦探身体里时，金田一几乎疲惫到五感尽失了。

等精神恢复了一些，金田一侦探看了看周围，大字型地瘫在床上不住摇头： 床下一片混乱，床上一塌糊涂。新的事务所还没正式营业就多了这么一大堆额外需要整理的东西——还是昨天明明收拾好的。

更瞠目结舌的是，他聘任进家的助理现在居然到浴室里刷起了浴缸？？今后跟这个助理一块儿工作，真的没问题吗。金田一头沉沉的，屈起一条腿想要坐起来，就感觉到身后有令人脸热的东西汩汩地往外冒，又湿腻了一大片屁股和大腿根，只得又缓缓把腿收了回去。

就在金田一还神思游弋想自己怎么移动到浴室的时候，那个体力充沛的问题助理已经将他抱起来放到了柔软温和的泡泡浴里，之后自己也坐了进来。

暖滑的泡泡浴馨香弥漫整室，温热的水被银狼带起浇着金田一的后背，又细致地为他做起清理来。气氛相当舒适放松，金田一开心地哼着小调，手舀起泡泡来回地吹着，沾到墙上飘到地下，还有些飞到他的鼻尖落下，像是冬日里鼻头积雪的小鹿一样可爱。银狼笑着从旁边掬了把清水给他擦干净，还温柔地从侧面亲吻他的眼角。被从头到脚照顾得很妥帖的金田一每一个细胞都浮着舒爽，悠闲极了又要犯困，打了个秀气的呵欠后仰着倒去。

因为索性后面就是自家助理的怀抱，有恃无恐嘛。

这个助理大概是没问题的。金田一闭起眼睛想，嘴角和他的睫毛都翻翘起一个悠扬好看的弧度——银狼助理毕竟是他历经过许多选出来的。

他细心，聪明，与自己心有灵犀。他的怀抱真是好舒服，也让金田一无比安心。

最重要的是，他比自己还要珍视自己。

当然自己也是这样。

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
